Reaper of the Cards
る |ja_romaji = Kādo wo Karu Shinigami |ja_trans = Card-Hunting Death God |image = ReaperoftheCards-DB1-EN-C-UE.jpg |attribute = Dark |type = Fiend |type2 = Effect |level = 5 |atk = 1380 |def = 1930 |number = 33066139 |effect = Flip |vilore = LẬT: Chọn 1 Bài Bẫy trên sân và hủy nó. Nếu lá bài đã chọn đang Úp, giở lên và xem lá bài đó. Nếu nó là Bài Bẫy, nó sẽ bị hủy. Nếu nó là Bài Phép, trả lại nó về tư thế ban đầu. |lore = FLIP: Select 1 Trap Card on the field and destroy it. If the selected card is Set, pick up and see the card. If it is a Trap Card, it is destroyed. If it is a Spell Card, return it to its original position. |fr_lore = FLIP: Détruit 1 carte de piège sur le terrain. Si la cible de cette carteest face verso, retournez la face recto. S'il sagit d'une carte piège, elle est détruite. Sinon retournez la dans sa position face verso. La carte retournez n'est pas activée. |de_lore = FLIPP: Wähle 1 Fallenkarte auf dem Spielfeld und zerstöre sie. Wenn die gewählte Karte verdeckt ist, decke die entsprechende Karte auf. Ist die Karte eine Fallenkarte, wird sie zerstört. Ist die Karte eine Zauberkarte, wird sie wieder verdeckt. |it_lore = SCOPRI: distruggi 1 Trappola dal Terreno. Se il bersaglio di questa carta è coperto, viene scoperto. Se la carta è una Carta Trappola viene distrutta. Se non lo è, viene coperta nuovamente. La carta scoperta non viene attivata. |pt_lore = FLIP: Selecione 1 Trap Card no campo e destrua-a. Se a carta selecionada está virada para baixo, pegue-a e veja-a. Se for um Trap Card, destrua aquela carta. Se for um Spell Card, retorne-o para sua posição original. |es_lore = VOLTEO: Selecciona 1 Carta de Trampa en el Campo y destruyela. Si la carta seleccionada está Colocada, toma y mira la carta. Si es una Carta de Trampa, es destruida. Si es una Carta Mágica, devuelvela a su posición original. |ja_lore = リバース：フィールド上の罠カードを１枚破壊する。選択したカードがセットされている場合、そのカードをめくって確認し、罠カードなら破壊する。魔法カードの場合は元に戻す。 |zh_lore = 反轉:選擇場上存在的1張 陷阱卡破壞。選擇的卡是蓋放的場合，把那張卡翻開確認，是 陷阱卡則破壞。魔法卡的場合回到原狀。 |edslore = FLIP: Destroys 1 Trap Card on the field. If this card's target is face-down, flip it face-up. If the card is a Trap Card, it is destroyed. If not, it is returned to its face-down position. The flipped card is not activated. |rodlore = A deathly phantom in a cloaked hood with a giant blade. It can make one trap card disappear from the opponent's field. |en_sets = |na_sets = |eu_sets = |au_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-A071 - R) |fr_sets = Légende du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus (LDD-F057 - R) |de_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-DE127 - C) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-G057 - R) |it_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-IT127 - C) La Leggenda del Drago Bianco Occhi Blu (LDD-I057 - R) |pt_sets = Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis (LDB-P071 - R) |sp_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-SP127 - C) Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules (LDD-S071 - R) |jp_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BE1-JP127 - C) Duelist Legacy Volume.2 (DL2-051 - R) Phantom God (PG-10 - SR) Vol.3 (C) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BP1-KR127 - C) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-K071 - R) |ntr_sets = Miracle of Nature (Rare) |sdd_sets = Exodia the Forbidden One (Rare) Red Eyes B. Dragon (Rare) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) |wc6_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (Common) Fiend Collection A (Common) Reverse Collection (Common) All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |eds_sets = Red-Eyes B. Dragon (Common) |tf04_sets = Monsters 101 (Common) |ygo_sets = Pack 5 |anime_dm = 013, 014, 015, 037 |anime_zx = 017, 026, 027, 031 |mst1 = Destroys face-up Trap Cards |mst2 = Destroys face-down Trap Cards |action1 = Reveals face-down cards |database_id = 4090 |roddc = 86 |rodnumber = 084 }}